


The Truth of the Legend ~ Phanniemay16 Day 11

by Emily_Elizabeth_Fowl



Series: Phanniemay16 [6]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: legend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 15:25:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7320763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emily_Elizabeth_Fowl/pseuds/Emily_Elizabeth_Fowl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's always a bit of truth in every legend.</p>
<p>The question is, which part it is?</p>
<p>###</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Truth of the Legend ~ Phanniemay16 Day 11

DAY11 FOLKLORE PHANNIEMAY16

TITLE: The Truth of the Legend

By Emily Elizabeth Fowl

There was this old saying that you either die as a hero or live long enough to became a villain. 

Its creators hadn’t last long enough to see how accurate it was.

* * *

After He appeared it wasn’t a saying anymore – it was plain truth. 

A legend says he was once a hero.

The purest of hearth, especially compared to the rest of his kind.

Some elders remember he was selfless enough to step in front of endangered person and took a shoot for her. 

What turned him into the Monster we know now is still a mystery.

Some says his ghostly nature finally kicked in, forcing him to turn evil. They’re sure he destroyed the world just because he did so much good things before and he had to covered them.

Some says he was tired. He had enough of protecting such an ungrateful pathetic humans beings as us. They like to wonder why he stitched by us for so long in the first place. Especially that in our town was more than enough to make him go away. 

The biggest reason is simple: Fentons.

They weren’t the best ghosts’ hunters in the world as we were able to see by ourselves more than once, but their defenses and contamination tech was the best. It’s still used, even though it’s long after their death.

There was also the Red Huntress. She’s the only protector of Amity Park.

The only thing between us and Him.

She was always saying He’s evil. Nobody believed her then. Some still doesn’t.

They like to say it was the Nasty Burger Incident. The one where six citizens died – Fentons and their daughter, English teacher from Casper High and two students – Manson girl and Foleys’ child.

They’re suggesting that after this catastrophe he was mourning as he wasn’t seen anymore. That he cannot forgive himself he couldn’t save them. 

They would never know how accurate it was.

THE END


End file.
